


Waltzin' Mayweather

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Filk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Australian for slash. (07/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: For Juli. (and MerMalcolm). My apologies to the Australians, my adopted nationality, for butchering the anthem.  
  
Thanks to Brian for the look-over.  


* * *

_(To the tune of Waltzin' Matilda)_

Once a jolly Captain looked out on the Enterprise  
Cradled in drydock, on starry seas,  
And he sang as he watched and waited as his ship took shape  
"Who'11 come a-waltzing Mayweather with me?"

"Waltzin' Mayweather, waltzin' Mayweather  
Who'11 come a-waltzing Mayweather with me?"  
And he sang as he watched and waited as his ship took shape  
"Who'11 come a-waltzing Mayweather with me?"

Down came a Boomer to serve upon the Enterprise  
Up jumped the Captain and grabbed him in glee,  
And he sang as watched him and waited with his Tucker man  
"You'll come a-waltzing Mayweather with me."

"Waltzin' Mayweather, waltzin' Mayweather  
You'11 come a-waltzing Mayweather with me"  
And he sang as watched him and waited with his Tucker man  
"You'll come a-waltzing Mayweather with me."

Out came the Vulcan a-walking with his nose on high  
Out came the Attachs- one, two, three   
"Who is the Boomer standing by that Tucker man?"  
"He'll come a-waltzing Mayweather with me."

And the Captain he up and jumped into the Enterprise,  
"You'll not take my helmsman away from me!"  
And his song may be heard as he sings it to his Boomer man,  
"You'll come a-waltzing Mayweather with me."

"Waltzin' Mayweather, waltzin' Mayweather  
You'11 come a-waltzing Mayweather with me"  
And his song may be heard as he sings it to his Boomer man,  
"You'll come a-waltzing Mayweather with me."


End file.
